The Attack Of Gred and Feorge
by Gred and Feorge
Summary: Fred and George decided to spice up their summer, and what better way then to reak havoc on family and friends? Fred, George, pranks who could ask for more?
1. Disclaimer and Author Note!

Disclaimer: We own none of these people, JK does yay!!! All we own is our hobo car. and the computer and of course the plot. Enjoy (don't sue me!)  
  
A.N. Hey ppl! All we gots to say is please please review!! It would be greatly appreciated!!! So please review! We are very tired! It is 2:45am! Yawn we r not responsible for loss of brain cells while reading this story! Luv ya all lots  
  
P.S. REVIEW PLEAZ!!! THANK YOU!!! 


	2. Trouble, Marriages, and Baby Carriages

Chapter 1  
  
The sun beat down on the black shingles of a small cottage. Two wizards, identical to the last freckle, lay on top of the roof donning sunglasses and swimsuits. Each were laying beside each other tanning and trying to think of something to do.  
  
"Oi Fred," George spoke up, but before he could finish Fred answered.  
  
"Negative George, we already tried that," He said as if reading his twin's mind. "Remember Mum was none to happy."  
  
"Oh yah!" Said George glumly. "Well what if - "  
  
"Been there, done that." Fred answered once more.  
  
"Gosh would you just let - " George tried.  
  
"Finish for once?" Fred put in with a bit of a laugh. "You are just too predicable."  
  
"I must say this summer is not as fun as I thought it would be." George told his twin, after a bit of a pause. Even though he figured Fred thought the same thing.  
  
"I know what you mean," Fred answered. "3 weeks into summer and we have already run out of things to do. How do those Muggles live?"  
  
"Yah, now our only entertainment is to watch Ronniekins try and talk to Hermione!" George laughed for the first time that day.  
  
"Speaking of Little Ronniekins and his girlfriend," Fred said sitting up, looking down at the Beach of Cracker Lake. "There they are now." George, surprised by the turn of events, sat up quickly, and watched as Ron and Hermione walked and talked. Even from the distance, the pink tint of Ron's ears was slightly visible.  
  
"If we have nothing to do," said George, looking hopelessly at the couple on the beach. "Why don't we do one of our favourite things?" Fred smiled deviously.  
  
"Yes, yes, lets pay little Ronniekins a visit." Fred and George climbed down from the roof, and headed to the unsuspecting pair.  
  
***  
  
"If it isn't Ickle little Ronniekins," Fred said coming up,  
  
"And his wittle girlly friend too." Said George in a bit of a baby voice. Fred and George became overly amused when they saw Hermione and Ron blushed. quite a bit.  
  
"Well if you must know," Hermione spoke getting back her posture. "We were talking about Harry."  
  
"No way," George told her. "We were too!"  
  
"Yah, see George and I were talking about Harry will probably get the 'honour,'" Fred told the couple.  
  
"What 'honour'?" Ron asked, not knowing if he wanted to know the answer.  
  
"The honour of being Best Man," George told them. "You know, at Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Weasley's wedding, Cause we all know who the bride will be." Fred and George sent suggestive winks toward Hermione.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione stood with looks of shock written across their faces. Ron and Hermione stood in awkward silence as the twins walked away still laughing at their own joke.  
  
***  
  
That night, after everyone had gone to bed, Fred and George decided they would sneak down stairs, to steal some of their mother's famous cookies. On the trip down to the kitchen. They heard a noise, which sounded like a door near by was opening. Quickly they ducked into the only closet in the cottage. They spied out the closet door only to see a very ruffled 16 old boy emerge from Ginny Weasley's bedroom. The twins watched as Harry Potter peered up and down the hall before quickly returning to his room. When the twins were sure Harry had gone, they stepped out from the closet. George looked in the direction of Fred and saw the anger just about ready to boil over.  
  
"Did I just see? But that's not right. Harry's not supposed to," Fred cried with a mixture of disgust and anger written all over his face. "That stupid, no good, wanna be hero, I'll kill him! He may be able to survive You - Know - Who, but he will never survive the wrath of Fred Weasley." He said before trying to bolt towards Harry's door. George acted quickly and grabbed his brother's arm before anything could happen.  
  
"Now Fred," George told him. "Remember the Gred and Feorge rule." He made sure his twin was listening to him. "We never get angry, we only get even." Two identical smirks came across their faces as they thought of their revenge.  
  
***  
  
After much careful and exact planning, the twins came up with the perfect idea. It was time to execute it.  
  
***  
  
The following morning Fred and George put their plan into action. Early that morning when Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast, Fred went up to his mother, and began to talk, while George slipped a vomiting candy from their latest inventions called a Skiving snack box.  
  
"You see Mum," Fred started. "I have decided that it is time to develop a more mature attitude." His mother smiled at her son.  
  
"I knew you hadn't gone all bad," she told him while she pulled him into a tight motherly embrace. "I'm so proud of you." Fred simply smirked when his mother wasn't looking.  
  
"Mother," Fred spoke when she had finally released him. "Do you need any help with the breakfast trays?" His mother once again smiled fondly.  
  
"Sure dear, just put the plates in everybody's place." Molly told her son. Fred walked towards his twin brother with a very successful look on his face.  
  
***  
  
Breakfast started and everyone sat down to eat their waffles. Fred and George, every so often, took a glance at Ginny to ensure that see was eating. Breakfast progressed with not so much as a hiccup, until.  
  
"Mum. I don't. feel so. great." Ginny stated weakly. "I feel like I'm gonna." And before she could finish her sentence she was out of the room, in the bathroom, as the sound of vomiting could be heard from bathroom. Everyone looked at each other when the twins stood up and said they'd go check on her. Molly, so relived that she didn't have to deal with the situation, didn't notice the satisfied looks on Fred and George's face.  
  
The twins knocked on the bathroom door, and ask if they could enter. Ginny stepped out of the washroom, looking pale and very sickly. Fred and George helped Ginny climb the stairs to her room, so she could get some rest.  
  
"I don't understand," Ginny spoke. "I felt fine last night, and before breakfast."  
  
"Well Ginny, it was either mum's cooking, which I doubt." George told her. "Or it could be the flu, but if u felt fine, I doubt It's that too." The twins acted a little shifty.  
  
"Or," Fred put in. "It could be, no that even less likely, basically impossible, at least for you."  
  
"What?" Ginny asked. "What is it?" Fred and George glanced at each other, and said in unison  
  
"Morning Sickness, but that only happens if you're pregnant, and like we said, impossible for you." But Ginny didn't seem so convinced.  
  
"Well you should rest up." Fred told his sister. He quickly kissed her forehead and hugged her tight but not too tight, and he left the room, followed by George who'd done the same.  
  
***  
  
A few hours later when Harry was sitting by the lake alone (Ron and Hermione were probably off snogging somewhere.)The twins came up to him with sombre looks on their faces. "What's wrong guys?" asked Harry cautiously. Fred and George looked at each other  
  
"We just found out about Ginny." Said George  
  
"What about Ginny" he said looking worried.  
  
"You don't know?!" Replied Fred " I though that you of all people would know!"  
  
"Know what?" Pleaded Harry.  
  
"It's not our place to tell him Fred." George said pretending to keep it secretive. " I mean he doesn't even know and he's the father!" Harry then cut into the twins conversation.  
  
"F-f-f-f-f-f- FATHER!?!?! W-what do you mean?" All the colour drained out of his face.  
  
"Harry, Ginny's pregnant, with your child," Those were that last word Harry heard before he fainted. 


	3. One Surprise After Another

The next day, when Harry finally awoke, Fred and George headed down to breakfast, only to walk in on an interesting scene. Ginny sitting at the table with Harry on one knee holding her right hand in his. Mrs. Weasley was looking horrified and Ron was red in the face. Hermione, well Hermione just look shocked.  
  
"Ginny," Harry said. "No matter what, No matter what! I'll take care of this baby, Virginia." Ginny looked wide-eyed at Harry and Ron looked about ready to attack his best friend on the spot.  
  
"Harry, " Ginny told him, "I'm not pregnant." Harry went pale, very pale.  
  
"Then, what, why uhh, I'm confused!"  
  
Fred and George began to snicker, as all eyes turned to them. Mrs. Weasley began to get the colour back in her face, actually a lot more then she had before. Fred and George knew they were gonna get it bad. So having nothing else to do they turned to their back up plan.  
  
"Harry's been shagging Ginny!" The twins shouted at the same time. All eyes quickly shifted from Fred and George to Harry and Ginny. Harry, who was mixed with utter confusion and embarrassment, fainted, and Fred and George slipped out in all the commotion.  
  
***  
  
"Fred, George!" They heard from behind them, as they saw Hermione Granger running up behind them. "Wait!" she called. Wondering what she wanted they stopped and turned to face the 16-year-old girl.  
  
"Yah," Fred asked. "Need something?" Hermione caught up to them and put her hand on her knees as she attempted to regain her breath.  
  
"What was that about?" She asked the two boys. "Harry thought Ginny was pregnant, and for some reason I'm getting the impression that you guys aren't telling the 'class' something." Fred grinned, but it was quickly wiped off his face when George elbowed him and nodded toward the cottage, where a very angry Mrs. Weasley was emerging.  
  
"Come this way," George motioned as they quickly left from Mrs. Weasley's path of rage.  
  
***  
  
Fred and George showed Hermione their secret way to the rooftop, and they led her up on to the roof, where they sat and began to talk.  
  
"Well Hermione," Fred began. "Long story behind the Harry, Ginny affair."  
  
"In other words, we saw a very ruffled Harry, with inside out pants, I might add, coming out of Ginny bedroom the other night." George told her. "And unlike our brother Ron, We don't get angry,"  
  
"We only get even," Fred finished with a grin.  
  
"Stop finishing my sentences!" George said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Sorry, It's a twin thing." Fred told Hermione and George at the same time.  
  
"Listen guys," Hermione said. "I need to know something about your "sneaking around," you see Ron and I, god I can't believe I'm going to tell you this because knowing you, you'll probably make fun of us for it, but Ron and I have been thinking of, well you know, and I'm worried, about."  
  
"Hermione, just remember," George told her. "It's not the size of the wave that matters."  
  
"It's the motion of the ocean." Fred finished again, receiving a glare from George.  
  
Hermione looked from Fred to George and back again. "What?"  
  
"Hermione, you know what we mean." Fred winked. George smiled slyly at her and motioned for her to leave their hiding spot.  
  
***  
  
"You slept with Ginny?!?!?!?!" Ron yelled. "You slept with my baby sister?!?!" Ron was angrily pacing his room, while Harry was sitting on Ron's with an ashamed look on his face. Ginny stood in the corner of the room, with a dark glare on her face. "And Ginny, I'm so unbelievably ashamed of you. With my best friend, of all people."  
  
"What would you rather?" Ginny retorted, her patients finally snapping. "Would rather I slept with Draco Malfoy?!?!"  
  
"Yes!" Ron shouted back, before he thought.  
  
"Good, cause I already have." She said with a slight smirk. Suddenly all the colour of Ron's glowing red face drained out until he was white as a ghost.  
  
"Y-y-y-you, what?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Yes you both heard me right." Ginny snapped at the two 16-year-old boys. "He's here on vacation for your information, so ha!" With that she stormed out of the room, leaving the two boys in more confusion than they had been when they entered. 


	4. And In Comes Something New

A.N. Let us start by saying SORRY!!! It has taken soooo long!! But it is for two reasons! One we like never have a computer! And two! We have had writer's block!! DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!!! So anyhow, I do hope you guys have been enjoying our wondrous story, and I don't know how this chapter will turn out but I suppose you will find out, now won't you! Now all of you read this and then u will REVIEW!!! Because those reviews are very, very, very important too us! Thank you very much, hugz kissez buh bye! P.S. You people who don't review are common criminals!! He he joking!!  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing!!  
  
***  
  
Fred and George were sitting on the roof waiting for everything to blow over, because they knew that eventually it would.  
  
"So," George said, trying to make conversation. "When do you suppose we can go down and continue our jokes?"  
  
"Ha!" Fred laughed. "When? Try never, Mum was steamed! I do hope it blows over before dinner, because I wouldn't want to miss a meal, after all we need our energy to continue with our joking around." George simply laughed at his brother. He had always liked being a twin. Fred and George got into so much trouble and it was much easier to handle with someone else.  
  
"Best we go find something to do then correct?" George asked his brother.  
  
"Yes I do suppose," Fred responded with much dignity. The two boys laughed and began to descend the ladder. As George headed down, Fred looked around the beach, to find something to do, when a slight glimmer in the distance caught his eye.  
  
"Fred!" George called from the end of the ladder. "C'mon! Let's go!" Fred looked around the beach to find what he had seen. When nothing was found, he shrugged and went down the ladder to meet his brother.  
  
***  
  
"Did I hear right?" Ron said after much silence.  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder the same, you don't think Ginny would sleep with him right? I mean him of all people." Harry said still staring at the door that Ginny had slammed shut not to long ago.  
  
"No, not him of all people. YOU of all people!" Ron cried forgetting about the Ginny Draco thing. "My best friend! Gah! You said you were my best friend!!"  
  
"Ron, don't get me wrong, I am your best friend!" Harry yelled. "Did you already forget about Ginny shagging Malfoy!?!?!" Ron went pale again.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Ron ran out the door, leaving Harry so confused.  
  
I'll never understand Ron, Harry thought to himself. Never ever, ever.  
  
***  
  
Ginny walked slowly down the beach, her hair blowing in the wind. God, Harry drove her crazy, sleep with him once and he thinks you're devoted to him. She sighed deeply. Boys in general drove her crazy. She looked around the beach, and noticed Fred and George in the distance. She glared at them, and began to run toward them. Boy they were gonna get it. Nobody messed with Virginia Weasley and got away with it.  
  
But something made Ginny stop in her tracks, She watched the twins walk toward the water's edge. She saw a blonde boy not far off.  
  
Oh no, she thought. They wouldn't? Would they? Ginny began to panic, nobody knew he was here but Harry, Ron, and probably soon to be Hermione. She watched as Fred and George turned their attention to the Malfoy. Ginny closed her eyes, hoping it would all go away.  
  
"No, no, no," she muttered under her breath. "Don't do it."  
  
"Ginny?" She heard from behind her. Ginny turned and saw Hermione standing behind her, with her head tilted to the side in question.  
  
"Hey Herm," Ginny said turning her attention back toward her brothers. Hermione followed her gaze and saw the blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Is that? No. No it can't be! Is it?" Hermione cried. Ginny nodded with a look of aggravation on her face.  
  
"Yup, that's him alright." Ginny told the older girl. "And Ron will kill him when he sees him."  
  
"Why is this?" Hermione asked, prying into Ginny's business.  
  
"Meh I slept with him awhile ago and Ron had a spaze when I told him." Ginny said simply, knowing how Hermione would react.  
  
"Wait, who got Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God in bed?" Hermione asked, somewhat surprised. Rather than answer Ginny held up 3 fingers to indicate they had slept together more than once. "Nice!" She answered completely to Ginny's surprise.  
  
"Huh?" Ginny questioned. "What do you mean 'Nice'? You hate Malfoy."  
  
"Very True, but just cause you hate someone doesn't mean you don't want to sleep with them." Hermione answered, watching another redheaded boy and a black haired boy join the twins, and the slaughter of Malfoy. "But best we go step in between that do you agree?" Ginny nodded looking at Hermione in amazement, as they ran toward the 5 boys. 


	5. When Opportunity Presents Itself

A.N. Well here is the next chapter of the long waited story thanks guys I hope you read and enjoy (Please review)

"Fred! George! STOP IT!" Ginny yelled as she approached the boys. "Harry! Ron!" Hermione ran and grab Ron's arm.

"Hermione! Let me go. He slept with my sister, he must die!" Ron said glaring at Malfoy.

"He slept with Ginny!" Fred asked in surprise. Soon his surprise turned to anger. He turned to Malfoy "You bastard."

"Look guys, I didn't do anything she didn't want" Malfoy said trying to defend himself.

"Bloody git, you didn't deserve her." Harry snapped.

"What? Potter you're jealous? Hasn't she slept with you yet?" Malfoy asked. "I mean after all you were her main goal. We spent time trying to think of ways for her to bed you, made me awful jealous it did, but I did get to shag her about 3 times anyways. Awful good shag I might add." George completly lost his temper and jumped at the blond boy. He started beating him and Fred ran to join in. Ginny ran over to her brothers and started pulling at each one.

"Guys! Fred George! stop its not worth it!" Ginny cried desperatly. "I'll get mum. She's looking for you guys, getting involved in this wouldn't be smart." Fred and George reluctantly backed off of Malfoy.

"You're lucky she's here," George snapped.

"Yeah, we'll be back," Fred said only so Malfoy could hear. "After they've all gone, we'll be back."Fred and George turned and headed back to the roof top angrier than before.

The twins walked back to their hide out silently. It wasn't until a big bang was heard off in the distance, did the boys turn their attention away from the thoughts of Malfoy and Ginny.

"What do you suppose that was?" George asked his twin.

"No idea at all," Was Fred's answer. "You don't suppose it was important do you?"

"Well it appears all is in order," George replied looking over the beached area. "SO…." George said stretching. "Ginny and Malfoy."

"Bloody hell George did you really have to bring up all that again?" Fred snapped sitting down next to his brother.

"Well it is an interesting subject after all." George said. "I mean who would have thought Malfoy sleep with a Weasley."

"Yes," Fred said with more thought. "Had it not been our sister I would find the situation quite funny." He laughed and faced George. "Now, to get even with Malfoy." George smirked liking where this conversation was headed.

"He isn't gonna know what hit him." George and Fred wore identical smirks as they set out their plans to get back at a particular Malfoy.

That night was a full moon and Fred and George lay on the rooftop looking at the stars.

"Such a nice night isn't Fred?" George said.

"Why yes it is George." Fred replied. "The owls are hooting, the trees are rustling and the moonlight is refecting off the lake, and wait a second," Fred paused bolting up right. "There is someone heading down to the lake." George rose from his laying position. Fred turned and faced George with an amused smile on his face. "A BLOND someone heading down to the lake."

"I wonder what little Malfoy is doing out so late at night." George wonder aloud.

"Are you sure it's Malfoy?" Just as Fred asked, the twins saw the blond boy enter the water and toss something on to the dock. "Oh Bloody hell did he just-?" Fred couldn't finish.

"Yes," George replied. "Yes, he is going skinny dipping." Slowly the twins faced each other, evil gleams in their eyes.

Malfoy looked around and slowly began to swim. Slowly he moved farther away from the dock. Little did Malfoy know that two boys were hiding in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment of attack.

"Ok, just a little farther and we'll go," Fred told his twin. "All we need to do is grab his swim trunks and leave."

"Alright," George said with a little laugh. "This is gonna be great." The boys watched in silence as Malfoy swam farther and farther away from the safety of the dock.

"Alright," Fred said. "Here I go, I'll be right back." Fred got up and crept over to the dock and picked up Malfoy's bottoms. Quickly Fred returned to the safety of the shadow. "Come on let's go," Fred said trying not to laugh.

"Great job Fred." George said to his brother as they headed back to the roof. "Malfoy is gonna get a nasty surprise when he is done swimming naked."

"Yes and we are gonna see how angry he'll get from our good old roof." Fred told him as he climbed the ladder. "Malfoy will regret even looking in Ginny's direction."

Meanwhile Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, trying to find a comfortable position.

"This is hopeless," she said quietly to herself. Slowly she rose out of bed and quietly crept across the room hoping not to wake Ginny. Slowly she slipped out of the door, shutting it behind her. Hermione made her way downstairs and outside on to the beach. She looked around and took in the beautiful, warm night, and walked down toward the water. As she got closer she noticed something moving in the water. Looking around she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary so she continued to walk assuming it was an animal. Finding a nice place Hermione sat down taking in the view of the calm water.

At that moment, Malfoy swam over to the dock and got out of the water. He began searching the dock, looking for his bathing suit.

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione heard someone say. She looked in the direction it came from and decided to go see who it was. She got up and walked over to the only dock on beach in attempts to find the person who spoke. She walked on the long dock noticing a person standing near the end of it. Hermione headed down the dock only to realize that the person at the end was Draco Malfoy wearing nothing at all.


End file.
